Un miracle nommé Kelly
by cissy1306
Summary: Alors que Derek est parti enquêter, toute l'équipe de la BAU est réunie pour un heureux évènement. OS. Pairing Reid/Morgan ATTENTION : M-PREG D'UN DES PERSONNAGES


Voici mon tout premier OS

J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus

Bonnes lecture à toutes et à tous ! :)

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Ce matin-là, Derek se trouve à environ 2h de Quantico. Pour une fois, le profiler fait cavalier seul. En effet, cela concerne la disparition depuis 1 semaine de Sarah Powell, la filleule de son ancien patron. Venu en personne lui demander son aide, Morgan préfère d'abord rassembler des éléments solides de son côté avant de prévenir son équipe. Il commence son enquête en allant interroger Timothy Adams, un ami à Sarah qui est également la dernière personne à l'avoir vu avant sa disparition.

Arrivé à son domicile, les deux hommes prennent place sur le sofa.

_-Mr Adams, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de suspect dans le comportement de Sarah ? Était-elle anxieuse, énervée ?_

_-Pas du tout. Vous savez, Sarah est une jeune femme enjouée et dynamique. Depuis bientôt 5 ans que je la connais, jamais je ne l'ai vu s'énerver pour quoique ce soit._

_-Lui connaissiez-vous des ennemis ? _

_-Absolument pas._

_-Avait-elle un ex jaloux, une rivale au travail ?_

_-Pas que je sache. _

_-Écoutez, je sais que ce n'est pas évident mais chaque détail compte même le plus insignifiant._

_-Je vous jure que je ne sais rien agent Morgan … La connaissant, je suis sure qu'elle n'est pas bien loin : peut-être qu'elle est partie se faire un petit voyage pour se détendre : elle est majeure et vaccinée après tout. _

Le profiler se retient pour ne pas exploser de rage. Il est sidéré par la condescendance de cet homme au vu de la situation. Il reste professionnel mais ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer une remarque cinglante.

_-Vous trouvez ça normal qu'une amie à vous disparaisse du jour au lendemain sans alerter personne et sans prendre d'affaires ? Personnellement non alors que vous le vouliez ou non je ferais tout pour découvrir la vérité avec ou sans votre collaboration !_

C'est sur cet échange glacial que le téléphone de Derek sonne.

_-Oui J.J qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

D'un coup, l'imperturbable Derek Morgan se met à trembler. Ses yeux s'embuent de larmes sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

_-J'arrive le plus vite possible,_ déglutit-il péniblement.

Une fois l'appel terminé, le profiler se lève avec hâte. Après avoir passé un coup de fil, il se tourne vers le témoin, s'efforçant de reprendre une contenance professionnelle.

_-Il faut que j'y aille. Un policier des environs passera pour poursuivre l'interrogatoire._

Le bel éphèbe se rue jusqu'à sa voiture puis démarre en trombe …

xxxxxxxxxxx

Derek court dans les couloirs hospitaliers, tentant désespérément de trouver la chambre 269. Il parvient enfin à la localiser au bout de longues minutes. Lorsqu'il y entre, il a le souffle littéralement coupé : l'homme de sa vie est en train de tenir leur progéniture dans ses bras. Tous deux sont entourés de tous les membres de l'équipe. Plutôt devrait-il dire de leur deuxième famille.

Chancelant, le métis s'approche de son conjoint et de leur enfant sous les regards tendres de ses collègues. Tout d'abord, il observe tendrement son homme. Malgré la fatigue, Spencer sourit de toutes ses dents, savourant son bonheur. Avec douceur, il lui confie sa petite fille. Éperdu d'amour pour elle, Morgan ne cesse de l'embrasser et de lui chuchoter des paroles inaudibles. Au bout de quelques minutes, il laisse ses parrains, J.J et Hotch, prendre le relai.

Alors que toute l'équipe est en adoration devant le bébé, Derek s'approche de son compagnon. Il prend son visage en coupe puis l'embrasse fougueusement.

_-Oh, Spencer … _Souffle t il contre ses lèvres.

Après un long et tendre baiser, les amants se séparent et se fixent tout sourire. L'aîné enfouit sa main dans les cheveux de son amoureux tandis que celui-ci n'a de cesse de lui caresser la joue. Dire qu'ils ont failli passer à côté de tout ça ...

En effet il y a 9 mois, Reid était parti voir le médecin pour des douleurs à l'estomac. Après lui avoir fait passer des examens, le médecin lui avait appris une surprenante nouvelle : il était enceinte ! Cela était dû au fait que depuis sa naissance, le génie sécrète des hormones. Si il avait été hétérosexuel, la question ne se serait même pas posée. Étant donné qu'il est homosexuel et qu'il joue un rôle «passif» dans des rapports sexuels non protégés, les chances étaient beaucoup plus élevées. Cette annonce l'avait totalement dévastée : pendant des heures il avait erré dans les rues en pleurant sur son sort. Non seulement il était persuadé d'être un monstre mais en plus il pensait que son amant allait le quitter et que tous ses collègues allaient le rejeter.

Or, ça avait été tout l'inverse : au bout de quelques jours, il l'avait dit à Morgan. Une fois la stupeur passée, le profiler était fou de joie à l'idée de devenir père. Quant à l'équipe, eux aussi avaient très bien réagi. Bien sur s'en était suivi une myriade de question face à cette situation incongrue mais chaque membre sans exception l'avait soutenu. Le problème est que Spencer était plongé dans le déni : il se dégoutait et ne voulait absolument pas de cet enfant. Les nombreuses disputes qu'il avait eu avec Derek n'y ont rien changé : il était décidé à avorter. Son aîné lui avait posé un ultimatum : si il allait jusqu'au bout, c'était fini entre eux. Malgré cette menace, le jeune profiler était resté sur ses positions. Voyant que sa décision était prise, Morgan avait pris ses affaires et s'était installé chez Garcia pendant quelques temps. Le docteur était fou de chagrin mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. La semaine suivante, il s'était rendu à la clinique pour l'intervention. Allongé sur le lit, il attendait que la gynéco ait fini de préparer tout le matériel. Perdu dans ses pensées, il venait à cet instant de réaliser ce qu'il allait faire : il s'apprêtait à tuer un enfant, SON enfant. Celui que Derek et lui avait toujours désiré. Même si il n'avait pas été crée d'une manière ordinaire, il était là et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Le génie avait sauté du lit puis s'était enfui. Il courait jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il finit par se retrouver devant la porte de Garcia. Lorsque son fiancé ouvrit la porte, il fondit en larmes puis tomba dans ses bras, lui répétant qu'il était désolé. Les deux hommes s'étaient embrassés goulûment puis avaient fait l'amour sur le sol. Après le plaisir était venu le temps des explications. Derek était soulagé que Spencer se soit finalement rétracté. Ensemble, ils s'étaient préparés au mieux à leurs nouveaux statuts de parents. Cela n'avait pas été de tout repos mais grâce à leurs familles et amis qui, étrangement, s'étaient parfaitement acclimatés à la situation, cela avait été beaucoup plus facile.

Aujourd'hui, leur petite fille a enfin vu le jour. Elle vit ses premiers instants sur Terre en compagnie de ses tantes Emily, J.J et Pénélope qui ne cessent de s'extasier devant elles, mais aussi avec ses oncles Aaron et Dave qui, à en croire leur conversation, ont de grands projets pour elle.

Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, les jeunes parents observent avec joie cette scène. Bien vite, leurs regards se croisent.

_-Merci Pretty Boy de m'avoir donné cet enfant._

_-Merci à toi Derek. Jamais je n'y serais arrivé si tu n'avais pas été à mes côtés … Je t'aime._

_-Je t'aime aussi mon ange._

Les tourtereaux échangent un tendre baiser. Une fois séparés, toute la petite tribu revient vers eux. Derek s'avance vers Rossi pour porter sa fille. Délicatement, il s'assoit près de son fiancé sans trop bousculer sa petite princesse.

_-Alors les garçons comment vous allez prénommer cette merveilleuse créature ?_ Demande Prentiss d'un air guilleret.

_-Je sais ! _S'exclame Garcia avec véhémence. _Pénélope Junior !_

Tout le monde glousse à l'entente de ses propos.

_-Jessica ! _Dit Emily.

_-Graziella !_ Rajoute le doyen de la bande.

Reid et Morgan s'échangent un regarde mi-apeuré, mi-amusé face à toutes ses facéties.

_-Pardonnez-moi Monsieur mais nous ne sommes pas dans une telenovela,_ lui fait remarquer l'analyste avec humour.

_-Pénélope Garcia comment oses-tu dire ça ?_ S'exclame l'italien d'un air faussement outragé. _Ma grand-mère s'appelait ainsi_.

Cette joute verbale valut un fou rire général.

_-Pourquoi pas Henriette ?_ Propose la marraine.

_-Si tu ne veux pas traumatiser ta filleule dès sa naissance j te le conseille pas, _répond sa collègue féminine.

_-Les parents ont peut-être leur mot à dire vous ne croyez pas ? _Demande Hotch avec un sourire en coin.

Les principaux intéressés se regardent avant de leur répondre.

_-On vous présente Kelly Morgan-Reid, _déclare le plus jeune des profilers.

Leurs amis se sourient. Ce prénom était parfait !

_-Kelly … Ça sonne bien qu'est-ce que t'en dis ma puce ?_ Demande Derek à son bébé.

Il obtient comme réponse un léger gazouillis qui lui réchauffe le cœur. La berçant dans ses bras avec Spencer, ils sont rejoints par leurs collègues.

_-Coucou Kelly_, lui chuchote J.J. _Tu es une magnifique petite fille, je suis sûre que tu seras très intelligente. D'ailleurs, j'ai prévu de t'inscrire à Yale avec Henri, ton petit cousin. Tu vas voir, on va te chouchouter comme une petite reine ma chérie. _

Après lui avoir tendrement embrassé le front, elle cède sa place à Garcia.

_-Mon petit caramel j'ai tellement de choses à t'apprendre : le shopping, la cuisine, comment draguer les garçons …_

_-Hey Baby Girl doucement ! Jamais un garçon ne la touchera avant ses 21 ans._

_-Écoute ton rabat-joie de papa_, rétorque la blonde en rigolant._ T'inquiète pas quand il aura le dos tourné on fera pleins de bêtises j te le promets._

A son tour, elle s'éloigne pour laisser s'avancer Emily qui lui promet de lui apprendre des tours de passe-passe pour duper ses parents et se jouer des garçons. Quant à David, il lui bredouille un charabia italien dont lui seul a le secret. Au moment où Hotch s'approche de Kelly, le bambin le fixe de ses yeux noisettes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le patron de la BAU affiche une mine éclatante. Il se penche vers elle pour embrasser sa joue. Ses subalternes le fixent d'un air ravi, peu habitués à le voir si démonstratif.

Après avoir tour à tour félicité les jeunes parents, les profilers s'en vont afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Une fois seuls, le couple centre son attention sur leur fillette. Bien plus que leur enfant, Kelly est un véritable miracle qu'ils comptent aimer et chérir jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours …

**FIN**


End file.
